


Magnet Train

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Team Rocket attempts crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Team Rocket has is slowly rebuilding after losing Giovanni.Now they need to pull off a major heist!Good thing they're all well trained in the art of crime...





	Magnet Train

“Okay guys, you all know the plan, right?”

“Plan?” “I thought this was a Rocket company picnic!” “ _I_ heard you sir.” “Shut up Colin.” “Wait, we were supposed to be listening?! Do over!”

_Sigh_  
“Alright. Once more from the top. Jim, you grapple onto the side. Marlene, you blow open the door.”

“Well, I’m hooked.” “Ready to have a blast, sir!”

“Fred and Ted, frisk everything valuable from the passengers. Wallets, purses, jewelry, pokemon, whatever you can stuff in the sacks.”

“Ooo~ brother, you hear that?” “Mmm, sounds like we get to be frisky with the passengers~.”

“You guys are a real riot… just do your jobs and we’ll get paid. I’ll be going straight for the safe.”

“What about me Sir?”

“Of course, Colin. You’ve got the biggest job. You’re running scapegoat. If the Law shows up, you are to run up and confess to doing the entire thing by yourself, while we make a break for it.”

“Yes Sir! And then you’ll come and break me out again, right?”

“Yeah sure. Let’s say that. Alright. So you guys are all ready _now_ , eh? Because this train is pretty fast and split second timing is required to—”

sSS— **Wo oosh~**

“Aaaaand there it goes. Welp. Thanks a lot Colin. Guess it’s back to mugging old people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Colin is the _worst_.  
>  Stupid haircut  
> He _deserved_ to get kidnapped by a moblin.


End file.
